User talk:TomWellingishot
If you leave me a message, I will now respond on my talk page instead of the messagers'. '' ''Cloisfan1 Text him back asking him if it's to, well, to have fun with us, not troll us.OJOLara 14:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm here to have fun. -Cloisfan1 I feel really stupid for asking this, but how do you go about blocking someone, as I have forgotten? I know that the block log is documented on a special page, so could you help me out, as I haven't been an admin in a while... -- ImperiexSeed, 11:27 AM, August 1st 2011 Imperiex, as Admins we must stay impartial, and give other users second chances. So, for now, we should unblock Cloisfan1, but I will be keeping close tabs on him.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 19:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Fine, though I fair warn you, any funny business, like harassment and or vandalism, he's gone, and I'll block him, cause frankly, I don't feel like he deserves that, seeing as what he's done and all, but okay, he get one more chance. -- ImperiexSeed, 4:29 AM, August 1st 2011 I'm sorry to heat that. I mean, making a website designated to that kind of thing is just wrong on so many levels. Common among trolls/harassers is they all want the same kind of thing: a reaction, something that engages on what they're doing; basically, stooping down to their level. So my advice is this, don't go to that wiki and comment, as that would only make maters worse, and much like what DARKSEID said earlier, the best thing when stuff like that happens is to just ignore them completely, even though it means taking it and not retaliating, as that is exactly what they want, some kind of an reaction. -- ImperiexSeed, 4:40 PM, August 2nd 2011 No, don't call him, as that also would be giving in to what he, the harasser, wants, which being attention. So by not calling or giving any kind of reply to the wiki, you are letting them know that you're done playing games . Admin Really? Girl i would love you forever if you did.OJOLara 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I asked himearlier, but he hasn't answered back yet.OJOLara 15:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sharona left a dumb message on my talk page. I want her blocked, but is there a way you can do it with me getting autoblocked?.OJOLara 15:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Halleluh! Praise the lord! I'm am so glad sharona blocked!OJOLara 15:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What kind of BS?OJOLara 15:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Part of that is true. I am pregnant. I found out yesterday morning.OJOLara 16:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think my Ex-fiance Lyrone told her i was expecting.OJOLara 16:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice, that's glad to know, for sure. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 2:01 PM, August 1st 2011 Thanks :) Understand something, TWISH, I could never be angry at you, unless of course, you did something inappropriate, in which case I would be upset with you. Bottom line, we're good, -Virtual hugs-. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 7:19 PM, August 2nd 2011 I thought I told you not to respond to his wiki, cause now you just gave him exactly what he wanted; a reaction. Fine, but from now on, just try an ignore it, okay? :) I feel really bad for DEad ShOT. So I consulted NatDuv, and wrote this to him: "Intentional or not, you have just made another user, by the name of DEaD ShOT, leave this wiki cause he feels as though you were too hard on him and that you're acting way too bossy, on how you manage this place, and I'm sorry, but he's right, as you are a bit proud, thinking that just cause you made this site that your the head-user, that can make any type of decision, and sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the fact is that you aren't, you're just another admin to the team. Tread with caution, or more might feel the same way. Kind regards," -- ImperiexSeed, 10:36 PM, August 2nd 2011 Chat Moderation I don't know if you and Imperiex had one or not, but there needs to be a discussion among admins before advanced rights are given to other users, and please, don't give those rights to someone just because they're your friends. As it displays favoritism, where as an admin it's your job to be impartial when giving away those rights. There are alot of users more qualififed who haven't been given such, so we can't just give advanced rights away- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Will this guy ever leave you alone? Sorry that this guy is still giving you heck. If you need anything let me know. :) Regarding Cloisfan1 Someone like that just needs to be ignored. He's a little kid seeking attention, so what does he do? He throws a tantrum. Also, considering his rebellion is made up of, well 1 person, don't think of him as a problem. Don't worry, it'll all end soon.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 23:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) My Spiders series was there before i even pu it here!OJOLara 11:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Horrible New! Omigod. TWISH, i just found out the worst thing! I'm not pregnant :(. It turns out that i got mixed up with my friend, LaDesha. She's pregnant, not me. Don't get me wrong, i'm happy for her, but i still wish i was pregnant.. :( :( :(. OJOLara 12:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Me and My friend's pregnancy tests got mixed up! That means i'm not pregnant! :(OJOLara 14:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on the chat as soon as you can.!OJOLara 12:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) TWISH?OJOLara 17:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm here!OJOLara 22:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, come and check out my recently-updated profile, that now has a charactertemplate. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:18 PM, August 4th 2011 Very important! Please don't reconsider closing your account, and the only reason they're doing this to you again is so that you will leave, so i say this to you, please don't give in! Very important! There's something really important that I must make you aware of, and here it is: By you deciding to leave wikia and all the outer branches of wikis (assuming that you might), would not only affect you but it would also affect me and other users in a very negative way as well. It would mean a lot to me if you stayed, and again, if you happened to leave, I would be totally lost. :( So please reconsider. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:21 AM ,August 6th 2011 Thanks, it's just I wanted you to know that the action of closing your account would affect so many more people than just you, one being me. Meet me on chatOJOLara 23:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Very important, please read... TWISH, there is something extremely important that must be discussed between us...so when you can, please meet me on Chat. ImperiexSeed, 11:04 PM< August 6th 2011 I'm afraid I won't be able to get on till l8er on at night. Around 7 or 8 Extremely important, so please read than respond back asap! Just a little bit ago on chat, OJOLara said this to me, "So, Let's say Hypothetically: What if Twish and Me did something that would make you kill us", and to me, that sounds really suspicious. And then she said some things about Danny. What did you guys do, huh?! Did you betray me for that Danny kid, what is going on here, are you even still my friend? The both of you keep mentioning that thing about that you two did something awful, and I'm beginning to think it revolves around me. Should ImperiexSeed just close his account? -- ImperiexSeed, 11:46 AM, August 7th 2011 The reason I got so worked was because Lara kept saying things about "something terrible" that you both did, and how she worded everything, made me wonder if it was about me. I guess I won't close my account... Hmmm, I guess I'll believe that you're not talking about me behind my back. And why would you, I'm the a great guy (and hot, lol)? But whatever! -Hope you have fun in the 31st century...- I'm not really that upset about what you two did, okay. I guess we're good.. Understand something, it' not some much that, and I'm not angry at either of you, I am, however, just kind of disappointed that you guys chose to go behind me back and do something that I clearly said NOT to do, being editing/commenting to Cloisfan1's site, which most likely, has now fueled everything. -Hope you have fun in the 31st century...- If you want, we could talk more on Chat... When you get this, I'm on available on Chat if you'd like to talk. :) Hey, why did you change you specie type? Are you no longer Kryptonian? How's the party going for you? Wanna chat? I'm there! :) First off, I hope that you had a really good time at the party, and I mean it! :) Secondly, are you mad at me for something, and if so, for what? Cause last I checked we were golden, and perfect, and I really hope we still are... And just remember all the times I was there for you, backing you up when you needed it, even going far out of my way to get you unblcoked from the SV wiki. :) And I'll will always be here for you. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 1:03 PM, August 8th 2011 Thanks for clarifying/clearing that all up for me, I really do appreciate that! :) So did Danny really crash your party? And if so, what did he do there to crash it? I just got home from work, so now I'm...available, for you, hun ;) Hope karate went well. I will be available on chat and will be also there tomorrow, and hope to hear from you soon. :) Meet me on chat. It's important.OJOLara 15:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to talk with you today, but the reason I wasn't able to was because I had a doctor's appointment and then I spent most of my time chilling with my mom, so I hope that you understand and aren't mad at me for not responding today. :) By the way, what did Lara want? If you want, I can meet you on chat... -- ImperiexSeed, 7:11 PM, August 9th 2011 How was your night out with Ollie?! :) I'm bored, so let's chat, unless you don't want to, which I would understand too. :) And am watching The Day The Earth Stood Still. Hey there! Hey, TWISH. It's me, OliverPetrov. Just thought I'd let you know I made my account sooner than I planned. :) And do you think you could make me an admin? I'd love to work side by side with you. --OliverPetrov, August 9, 9:25 PM I just want to let you know that for the most part, I will be available all day today, so if you want to chat or do something, just let me know. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:25 AM, August 10th 2011 Hey there, TWISH, how was breakfast? And does you boyfriend now have a problem with me cause of our roleplaying, cause if you guys want, I could just stop doing it all together. I probably should be sorry for introducing you to it in the first place. I thought we were having fun with it, but I'm sorry, it won't happen again. We should do roleplaying together right now, the three of us! :) Ok, let's do it then. :) I haven't made a definite decision yet, but I will most likely be closing down my account sometime soon. :( It's been fun, as at least for me I've loved spending time with you, hun... Should I stay, or should I go? I'm going to be asking a lot of users what they think of me, and if I should stay or leave... -I start thinking of TWISH, helping me to turn on him, and start fighting him, the clash has long-lasting effects... Because I'm a Martian, with a large array of abilities, we seem almost evenly matched.- -I apologize to you for turning to him, he was just very persuasive, but I swear it will never happen again. :) I fly to space in a whirl of red, and am able to locate the Spear of Destiny, and becoming its master, I stab the Spirit of Vengeance with it...- I'm so very bored right now... I just got done chatting NatDuv but he eventually left, and sadly, I'm all alone on the wiki right now. :( I hope that you and Ollie are having a good time, hope to hear from you soon! I'm guessing you're sleeping, so hopefully we can chat once you wake-up! :) Yeah, same here; the chat isn't working and the entire website is off for some reason. So how are you today, TWISH? :) That's cool, and I'm not really doing much on my end. So, should we see if we can get the chat back up and running? Unfortunately, I just found out that this problem is constant throughout wikia, meaning all chats are down. :( So, are you busy today? Okiedoke, sounds good to me. :) So now what... I have something extremely important to inform you of, NatDuv, the creator of this place, told me lastnight through chat, that he's considering leaving or that he might just demote himself down to a normal user, leaving the administrating to us... But before I share with you what I told him, I'd like to hear your thoughts first, if that's alright. The reasoning he gave was this, he feels as though many users have something against him and that there is too much arguing go on... But frankly, that's really not how I see it. I told him that the reason many users are so, what's the word, mouthy, with him, is because of his demanding and critical nature, and I said that he'd most likely be missed, and that all he would have to do to earn some respect, is to cut down on his huge ego-centric mentality, and start talking to users as equals and on the same level, and he said he might. What's up?! Did you see that I changed my avatar picture? :) Ah okay, I understand, it's fine. And thanks. :) I'm on chat, it's working!:) I'm on chat, it's working!:) Please help me! Could you help me and re-size this picture to be 200px by 200px, so that it can properly fit my avatarbox? -- ImperiexSeed, 3:07 PM, August 11th 2011 A little something from a friend.. Hey, TWISH. I just talked with Imperiex about your accident; we talked about you and he said this about you: 1). She's extremely kind. 2). She's unbelievably sweet. 3). She's very funny. 4). One heck of a talented writer. 5). And a fiercely loyal friend. Yes, he actually said that. :) --OliverPetrov, August 11 2011, 5:44 PM. I apologize if I've missed any messages from you, but I've been at work all day. Please forgive me for not being there today, it's just that, well, I'm busy, but don't think for a second that you're not important to me, cause your in fact are very important to me! :) How are you doing, hun? Really hope you're feeling better! :) Hope we can talk soon.. :) -hugs- -- ImperiexSeed, 3:20 PM, August 12th 2011 Well, I've been busying myself on the Tolkien wki to keep myself busy (it's boring here in the hospital, lol). And I'm still sore and it hurts to move! :P -TWISH Should I just leave you alone, seeing as you're in a lot of pain? But to be honest, as one of your closest friends, I'd love to still be here for you. :) Well, I'll be on later tonight to talk and chat with you, and today's my birthday! :) Are we good, or no? You're not mad at me, are you? Cool, happy birthday! :) And we're good, so I'm not mad at you. I'm just not online as much today. -TWISH Thank you, and I'm glad. :) Right now, I'm watching a movie so I'm pretty busy on my end... -- ImperiexSeed, 8:10 PM, August 12th 2011 Celebrating with friends/family, I'm assuming? ;) Indeed, I am. I had a great time too, by the way. ;) Feeling any better than earlier? -hugs- I hope to hear from you soon... -hugs- Yes, I am feeling better. :) They're just keeping me in the hospital for 2 more days just to see how I'm holding up. I'm glad you're ok too. --XV DEaD ShOT xV, 22:41, August 13th 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dead Shot. :) Other than a head wound and a few broken bones, I'm getting better. :) Hope you're feeling better:) --Ollraider, 1:6 PM, August 13th 2011 Glad you're ok:) --Ollraider, 1:21 PM, August 13th 2011 :) Hey! Your Okay!OJOLara 11:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm released from the hospital tomorrow, guys! :) And thank you for all your support! ;) No problem, you deserve all these fabulous comments anyway. ;) Starting to miss me yet, as I work, and haven't been able3 to really talk with you... -- ImperiexSeed, 3:56 PM, August 13th 2011 Yeah. :) Sure, Ollie keeps me company, which is why he is hardly online as of now but I really want some one on one chatting time with you. :) Yeah, I'd really like that too, and since I'm done with work, when your available to chat I will be too. :) So let's chat! I'm on the chat right now. :) Well, guys, I got an early release from the hospital yesterday after a check-up. :) :Yeah, I know, you told me. I'm so happy you're feeling better! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 12:43 PM, August 14th 2011 ::I'm still sore, but I'm getting better. I can at least walk around now without complaining about how much I hurt (lol). :) Please let's chat. :) I have really missed talking to you, as my work has disrupted our time together. :( I don't have work today because it was canceled. :) So, I'm available. :)' Just curious, but why did you leave? What was so awkward? I'm just not feeling too great right now. :( I probably shouldn't have said anything, right? I hear that you're like really stressed, and I just want to let you know I'm here for you, and will always be. And if you ever want to talk about it, I'd be more then willing to help you out and talk about it. :) I'm sooo sorry to hear about what happened to your dad, I am so sorry, TWISH. :'( Just so you know, my Grandma died in a car accident on Christmas Eve on our way to Church two years ago... I'm okay now, but I'll never truly get over it, you know. Just know that you will see him again, as will I with my Grandma... One day, we we see them again but in Heaven. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 1:38 PM, August 15th 2011 I left because I'd just gotten the news about my dad; I just didn't feel like broadcasting it to the world. And thanks, Imperiex, I've been crying for hours now. :'( It's just...what with my sister's wedding plans and the funeral coming up, I've been unbelievably stressed out... I can't imagine how stressed out you must be, with all of this going on... But I want you to know, I'm here for you, hun, and will be forever, and I mean that with total sincerity! We'll always be BFFs, even when we're like 40, lol. :) -hugs- You have no idea. But thank you; as will I. :) -hugs- :Well I may not understand what you're going through, but I assure you, I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, evidenced with the loss of my grandparents. I'll be here if you want/need to chat...